Too Cold
by changkyuproject16
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, but you're just too cold/ChangKyu/7th Entry for ChangKyu Project 2016#FebruaryWithChangkyu


**"TOO COLD"**

* * *

 **WARNING! MOHON DIPERHATIKAN!**

 **From admin changkyuproject16 : Fanfiksi ini mengandung content smut (really not for children under 18 y.o), explicit sex scene, a bit BDSM, kata-kata kasar dan makian, serta death chara. Jadi, jika reader tidak menyukainya silahkan untuk tidak membaca, ya. Kami sudah memberikan peringatan, bagi yang tidak suka tetap masih membaca, lalu kecewa, tidak puas, dan sebagainya, itu bukan salah kami.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YAOI** ** &** **MPREG** **/NO PLAGIARISM/Don't Like Don't Read/Read n Review**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Romance and Angst**

 **Disclaimer: I'm the owner of this fanfiction. NO PLAGIARISM!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAIN** **PAIR:** **Changmin x Kyuhyun (ChangKyu)**

 **Other cast: carilah sendiri dalam cerita.**

 **Tulisan tebal berarti FLASHBACK.**

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang _namja_ tinggi tegap dan tampan tampak berjalan santai sambil menikmati pemandangan yang tersuguh di depan matanya. Padang rumput luas yang tampak hijau membuat dadanya yang sesak tak lagi menghimpit paru-parunya karena udara yang segar. Ya, jangan sampai dia tak mendapatkan udara segar jika sudah berada di tempat ini. Sudah hampir satu minggu dia menyusuri perjalanan panjang dengan mobilnya hanya agar bisa mencari ketenangan di _Seopjikoji_. Lalu berakhirlah dia dengan duduk di padang rumput yang tak jauh dari hotel tempatnya menginap.

Mencari ketenangan?

Untuk apa?

Nama _namja_ itu Shim Changmin. Kini dia berbaring nyaman di hamparan rumput hijau yang segar itu. Sudah semakin sore, namun dia merasa enggan untuk meninggalkan kenyamanan yang dirasakan sekarang. Perlahan matanya menutup dan membiarkan angin menerpa wajah dan tubuhnya yang semakin kedinginan. Ini bahkan masih awal Februari, bagaimana bisa dia berbaring senyaman itu disana? Sesesak itukah dadanya? Ya, tak ada yang bisa menyangkal rasa sakit yang dia terima saat melihat air mata yang turun tanpa henti di sudut ujung matanya.

Matanya menoleh ke samping, menatap _namja_ putih pucat yang kini berbaring nyaman dengan menjadikan bahunya sebagai sandaran. Hidung memerah karena kedinginan itu bahkan mengenai rahang tegas Changmin. Hingga _namja_ putih pucat itu membuka matanya perlahan.

"Min... di- dingin hiks..." lirihnya dengan wajah yang hampir datar meski isak tangis terdengar di telinga Changmin. Changmin memeluk erat tubuh ringkih itu dan segera menggendong _namja_ putih pucat itu menuju hotel yang ada di _Seopjikoji_.

"Min... apa kau marah? Kau tetap tak ingin bicara padaku?" tanya _namja_ putih pucat itu dengan senyum yang paling Changmin benci.

Changmin tak menjawab apapun. Hanya saja... air mata _namja_ tampan itu tampaknya tak akan berhenti mengalir. _Namja_ putih pucat yang ada dalam gendongannya bahkan tersenyum pahit melihat air mata yang tampak tak akan berhenti mengalir dari wajah _namja_ yang dicintainya itu.

"Jika waktu bisa kuputar kembali, aku ingin mengatakan aku mencintaimu berkali-kali hiks... Bisakah? Jawab aku, Min hiks... Aku sekarat dan kau masih tak ingin bicara padaku? Hiks... Jawab aku hiks..." suaranya serak membuat Changmin bergegas membuka pintu mobil dan mendudukkan _namja_ putih pucat itu kedalam mobil.

BRAK!

Bunyi pintu mobil tertutup membuat _namja_ putih pucat itu menatap lirih tubuh Changmin yang bergetar melalui kaca mobil. Sementara Changmin menekan dadanya kuat-kuat demi menahan rasa sakit yang sepertinya tak akan bisa berhenti dia rasakan sebelum dia mati.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" teriaknya dengan tangan dan kaki yang tak berhenti menghantam mobilnya sendiri. Sedangkan _namja_ yang ada dalam mobil hanya bisa menggedor-gedor kaca mobil yang sudah Changmin kunci otomatis dengan kunci mobil yang ada ditangannya.

"Minnie, hiks..." lirih _namja_ itu dengan tubuh yang semakin melemas.

"Kau harus bahagia, Kyu. Kau harus bahagia..."

.

.

.

" **Min** **,** **dia akan menjadi** _ **eomma**_ **barumu. Juga dia** **,** **Cho Kyuhyun teman sekelasmu bukan? Dia akan menjadi** _ **hyung**_ **mu mulai sekarang** **,** **"**

 **Dua kalimat santai yang terlontar dari mulut Mr. Shim saat mengatakan hal itu pada Changmin, anak semata wayangnya sebelum Kyuhyun hadir cukup membuat Changmin mengangguk paham dan tersenyum pahit. Cho Kyuhyun, teman sekelasnya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah sahabatnya sendiri, yang selalu mendengarkan curhatan Changmin tentang kegilaan** _ **a**_ _ **ppa**_ **nya terhadap** _ **yeoja**_ **, kini malah duduk disampingnya dengan label '** _ **h**_ _ **yung**_ **satu** _ **a**_ _ **ppa**_ **.' Cukup sudah ketidakwarasan yang Changmin terima dimusim dingin seperti ini.**

" **Kenapa kalian diam saja? Ayo makan** **,** **" ujar Mr. Shim pada Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang tak bergeming dengan makanan di** **depan mereka.**

" _ **Appa**_ **,** _ **Eomma**_ **dan** **Kyuhyun** _ **hyung**_ **,** _ **m**_ _ **ianhae**_ **aku tidak bisa melanjutkan makan malam dengan kalian. Aku harus makan malam dengan kekasihku.** _ **Mianhae**_ **.** _ **Annyeong**_ **,** **" pamit Changmin dengan senyum miring yang membuat Mr. Shim memasang wajah dinginnya dan menghela napas panjang. Bahkan setelah Changmin pergi, Mr. Shim menatap tajam punggung Changmin yang menghilang dibalik pintu rumah mereka.**

" _ **Yeobo**_ **,** **aku bisa mengerti perasaan Changmin. Kuharap kau mengerti juga bagaimana perasaannya** **,** **" ujar Mrs. Shim yang mengelus lembut tangan suaminya dan hal itu tentunya membuat Kyuhyun muak. Dia juga benci kenyataan bahwa diam-diam** _ **eomma**_ **nya menjalin hubungan dengan** _ **appa**_ **nya Changmin. Kyuhyun tahu benar** _ **namja**_ **macam apa** _ **appa**_ **nya Changmin yang tengah tersenyum di** **depan** _ **eomma**_ **nya.** _ **Namja**_ **brengsek yang bahkan tega membunuh istrinya sendiri. Kalau saja Changmin membuka mulut, mungkin** _ **appa**_ **nya akan berakhir dengan mati membusuk di penjara.**

" **Aku akan menyusul Changmin** **,** **" ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat orang tua di** **depannya menatapnya bingung.**

" **Aahhh** **,** **choaaa... pergilah jaga** _ **dongsaeng**_ **mu itu** **,** _ **ne**_ **,** **kkk..." kikik Mr. Shim yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa takut jika** _ **eomma**_ **nya akan terluka. Tapi biarlah** _ **eomma**_ **nya tahu dengan sendirinya. Kyuhyun hanya berharap nasib** _ **eomma**_ **n** **ya** **tak sama dengan** _ **eomma**_ **Changmin.**

 **Kyuhyunpun pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang tengah berbahagia itu dan mengejar Changmin yang sudah menghilang dari pekarangan rumah mewah Shim ini. Tapi jangan katakan Kyuhyun sahabatnya jika tak tahu kemana Changmin pergi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hingar bingar suara musik yang dimainkan oleh DJ yang ada dilantai dua bar elite ini membuat Kyuhyun pening. Meskipun sdah berkali-kali datang ketempat ini, tapi jujur, Kyuhyun tak suka tempat yang berisik seperti ini. Kalau bukan karena Changmin yang memaksanya, dia tak akan pernah mau menginjak tempat mengerikan yang penuh alkohol dan segala jenis barang-barang bodoh untuk dikonsumsi. Hingga matanya menangkap** _ **siluet**_ **Changmin yang tampak tengah bersenang-senang dengan kekasihnya juga teman-temannya. Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati mereka dan langsung duduk di** **celah kos** **o** **ng yang ada di** **tepian kursi bar itu.**

" **Woaaahhhh** **,** **panjang umur** **,** **kkkk** **,** **ada** _ **hyung**_ **ku disini** **,** **kkkk** **,** **" kikik Changmin yang Kyuhyun sadari bahwa namja itu d** **a** **lam keadaan setengah sadar.**

" **Pengkhianat** **!** **" kecam** _ **yeoja**_ _ **sexy**_ **yang Kyuhyun ketahui bernama Victoria itu.**

" **Ini tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan Vict** **!** **" jelas Kyuhyun.**

" **Oh** **,** **ya? Lalu kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau datang ke** **rumahku sebagai lelucon atau sejenis persiapan ulang tahun ku atau mungkin ulang tahunmu? Kkkk** **...** **" sambung Changmin yang membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang dan hanya bisa memperhatikan kegiatan mereka dengan malas. Dia hanya ingin menjaga Changmin dan menunggu Changmin selesai dengan kegilaannya lalu membawa Changmin pulang. Terserah jika Changmin ingin pulang ke** **rumah atau apartemen. Yang penting dia harus memastikan jika Changmin pulang bersamanya.**

" _ **Kka**_ **!" usir Victoria.**

" _ **Kka**_ **! Aku akan pulang dengan ke** **k** **asihku yang menggairahkan ini** **,** **kkkk** **,** **" Changmin mengendus leher Victoria dan hal itu cukup mampu membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.**

" **Apa kau tuli?** **?!** **" teriak Victoria tak terima dengan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya datar dan mungkin saja otak Kyuhyun penuh dengan pikiran-pikiran busuk.**

" **Ahhhh** **,** **kau sengaja menunggu Changmin lalu membiarkan Changmin tidur denganmu lagi? Tck! Kenapa kau begitu menjijikan** **,** **Kyu? Apa kau tidak punya harga diri? Harus berapa kali Changmin menidurimu dan menenteng kata** _ **friend with benefit**_ **,** _ **eoh**_ **? Apa kau sangat senang dimasuki oleh Changmin** **,** _ **eoh**_ **? Aisshhh** **,** _ **jinca**_ **!** **" geram Victoria.**

 **BRUSHHH**

 **Victoria dengan sengaja menyiram** _ **cocktail**_ **miliknya ke** **wajah Kyuhyun. Changmin yang melihat hal itupun langsung melepaskan pelukkannya pada Victoria dan mendekat pada Kyuhyun.**

" **Jja! Pulang** **!** **" ujar Changmin dengan tangan yang menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menurut dan membantu Changmin yang oleng saat berjalan menuju mobil Changmin.**

" **YAK** **!** _ **SEKYA**_ **!"**

 **Victoria menghadang Changmin yang sudah akan memasuki mobil. Changmin tersenyum lembut.**

" **Vict, aku sedang tidak bawa kondom. Jangan buat aku menyakitimu. Aku sedang gila sayang.** _ **Jebal**_ **,** **" ujar Changmin yang langsung mendorong Victoria menjauh darinya.**

 **BRRRMMM**

" **CHANGMIN!" pekik Victoria kesal dengan Changmin yang justru lebih memilih Kyuhyun ketimbang dirinya. Alasan Changmin memang masuk akal. Dia bahkan ta** **h** **u bahwa Changmin akan sangat gila jika marah. Tapi** **,** **dia takut jika Kyuhyun merebut Changmin darinya.**

" **Persahabatna macam** **a** **pa itu?** _ **SHIT**_ **!" umpatnya geram.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **BUGH** **!**

" **Kau mengkhianatiku?"** **tanya** **Changmin yang menghimpit Kyuhyun didinding kamar apartemennya.**

 **GRAB**

" **Tenanglah** **,** **Min. Semuanya tak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku juga baru tahu jika mereka sudah menikah. Aku juga baru tahu hari ini. Hanya lebih cepat beberapa jam sebelum dirimu** **,** **"**

 **Kyuhyun memeluk Changmin dan menepuk punggung Changmin, berusaha menenangkan namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.** **T** **ak peduli apapun yang Changmin pikirkan tentang hubungan mereka, Kyuhyun akan memendam cintanya sendiri untuk Changmin.**

" **Kyu** **,** **" bisik Changmin di** **telinga Kyuhyun dan Changmin menyatukan dahi keduanya hingga Kyuhyun menutup matanya.**

" **Apa kau sadar jika kita bersaudara sekarang? Kau masih senang bersetubuh denganku? Kau menyukaiku? Menjijikan** **!** **"**

 **PLAK** **!**

 **Kyuhyun menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan Changmin.**

" **KENAPA KAU** **,** **KYU?! DARI SEKIAN BANYAK** _ **YEOJA**_ **, KENAPA HARUS** _ **EOMMA**_ **MU?!"**

 **Changmin memukul dinding apartemennya hingga tangannya berdarah.** **Kyuhyun** **yang melihat hal itupun hanya diam dan mencoba menghentikan pukulan itu dan menggenggam tangan Changmin.**

" **Tenanglah** **,** **Min** **,** _ **jebal**_ **hiks...** _ **jebal**_ **..." lirih Kyuhyun yang membawa Changmin kembali dalam pelukkannya.**

" **Kau boleh memukulku asal jangan melukai dirimu** **,** **Min** **,** **hiks... Jangan seperti ini hiks..."**

 **Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukkannya dan terisak dibahu Changmin yang memijat kepalanya yang pening.**

" **Kyu hiks..."**

 **Kyuhyunpun menangkup wajah Changmin dan membungkam pertikaian mereka dengan ciuman panas yang akan berlanjut dengan kegiatan panas yang harusnya hanya dilakukan oleh pasangan kekasih. Tapi** **,** **mereka hanyalah sepasang sahabat** **dengan** **cinta sepihak.**

" **Agh** **,** **Min** **,** **aghmmmpphhhh** **...** **"**

 **Kyuhyun menggigit kuat bahu Changmin saat Changmin memasukkan juniornya kedalam rektum Kyuhyun tanpa pelumas apapun. Saat seperti ini Kyuhyun jadi mengingat pertama kali mereka melakukan hal ini juga ditempat yang sama hanya karena rasa penasaran Kyuhyun terhadap sex dan kemudian kegiatan panas mereka berlanjut dengan alasan ingin ini dan itu. Ya** **,** **pada kenyataannya semua alasan itu datang dari Kyuhyun yang sangat menginginkan Changmin. Tak peduli jika Changmin seb** **e** **narnya ingin melakukan atau tidak.**

" **Arrrgghhhttt** **!** **"**

 **Kyuhyun melengkungkan dadanya keatas saat akhirnya lahar panas kenikmatan itu keluar dari juniornya. Terlebih saat merasakan lahar panas Changmin membasahi rektumnya. Sangat hangat dan Kyuhyun menyukai hal itu.**

" **Kyu~~~ kurasa kita harus bercinta di** **depan orang tua kita dan membuat mereka gila** **,** **kkkk** **...** **" kikik Changmin yang sudah berbaring di** **sisi Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum di** **sela napasnya yang terengah-engah.**

" **Lakukan jika kau berani** **,** **" tantang Kyuhyun.**

" **..."**

 **Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun.**

" _ **Gomawo**_ **,** **" ujarnya sambil m** **e** **melintir nipples Kyuhyun dengan seringaian mematikannya saat melihat Kyuhyun menggeliat tak nyaman.**

" **Kyu** **,** **aku rasa malam ini** **,** **aku sedang ingin melakukan empat ronde** **,** **"**

" **Kkkk** **,** **lakukan jika kau bisa** **,** **" ejek Kyuhyun yang sudah berlari kekamar mandi.**

" **Ooohhhh** **,** **kau mengajakku bermain disana. OKKEH!" kikik Changmin yang langsung kehilangan akal sehatnya saat melihat pantat Kyuhyun yang becek karena sperma Changmin yang keluar dari rektum Kyuhyun.**

" **ARRRGGHHHHHHHHH** **!** **"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Victoria bergelayutan di** **tangan Changmin dan hal itu membuat Changmin dengan asal memainkan rambut kekasihnya itu. Keduanya berjalan santai melewati koridor sekolah tempat mereka menimba ilmu. Romantis? Iya. Hingga pandangan Changmin terhenti pada satu titik dimana dia mendengar suara desahan yang tak asing ditelinganya.**

" **Itu... Kyuh- yun?** _ **OMO**_ **!" Victoria menutup mulutnya saat memastikan siapa yang sedang bercinta diruang kelas seni itu.**

 **Victoria menatap Changmin yang melihat Kyuhyun memeluk leher Siwon saat Siwon menggenjot rektumnya lebih keras. Changmin sudah akan melangkah mendekati keduanya, namun Victoria menahannya dengan cepat.**

" **Kenapa kau ingin mengganggu mereka? Kau marah? Cemburu? Ahhhh** **,** **apa kau lupa jika Siwon itu kekasih Kyuhyun? Haruskah aku ingatkan kau Shim Changmin?" sindir Victoria yang bahkan tak dilirik Changmin sekalipun.**

 **Changmin melangkah mundur dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari ruangan biadab itu dan berjalan menjauhi Victoria.**

" **Ya~~~ kau ingin meninggalkanku** **,** _ **eoh**_ **? Min!"**

 **Victoria berusaha memelankan suaranya agar tak terdengar** **S** **iwon dan Kyuhyun. Sayangnya Changmin tak bisa dia temukan lagi. Changmin benar-benar** **m** **eninggalkannya?** _ **Eoh**_ **?**

" **Ahahahaaaa** **,** **sialan hiks..." Victoria menghapus kasar air matanya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sakit hati? Pasti.**

 **Sementara itu, Changmin memukul stir mobilnya dengan kuat saking kesalnya. Bayangan dimana Kyuhyun sangat menikmati persetubuhan itu membuat hatinya panas bukan main. Kalau Victoria tidak mengingatkannya bahwa kedua orang itu sepasang kekasih dan statusnya dan Kyuhyun hanya sahabat, mungkin Changmin akan memecahkan kepala kedua orang itu.**

" **BRENGSEK** **!** **BRENGSEK** **!** **BRENGSEK!" umpatnya geram.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Min? Apa kau melihat Kyuhyun? Dia belum pulang** **!** **" panik Mrs. Shim saat memasuki kamar Changmin dan melihat Changmin sudah akan tidur. Tentu saja dia kaget saat melihat Changmin sudah akan tidur sedangkan Kyuhyun belum juga pulang. Nalurinya sebagai** _ **eomma**_ **dari Kyuhyun tengah merasakan hal yang sangat buruk sekarang. Perasaannya sangat tidak tenang hingga Changmin bisa melihat tangan** _ **yeoja**_ **yang masih cantik diusia paruh bayanya itu saling menggenggam dan meremas.**

" **Mungkin Kyuhyun dengan kekasihnya. Tenang, dia baik-baik saja. Dia sangat baik-baik saja** **,** **" ujar Changmin yang langsung pamit untuk tidur.**

" **Ta- tapi** **,** **Min hiks..." tiba-tiba saja** **M** **rs. Shim menangis.**

" **Percayalah padaku. Dia baik-baik saja** **,** **" seringai Changmin dan membuat Mrs. Shim tak lagi bisa berharap pada Changmin untuk melindungi Kyuhyun. Bahkan dia bisa melihat sorot kebencian dimata Changmin, entah itu untuknya atau bahkan untuk Kyuhyun juga.**

 **Sepeninggalan** **M** **rs. Shim, saat itu juga Changmin kembali duduk dari posisi berbaringnya. Jika Changmin boleh jujur, sebenarnya dia sangat merasa tak nyaman juga. Walau** **bagaimanapun Kyuhyun tak melakukan hal yang salah. Kyuhyun dan Siwon memang berpacaran** **,** **ya** **,** **meskipun dia baru tahu dari mulut Victoria mengenai hal itu.** **S** **akit hati juga mengetahui Kyuhyun menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Siwon.**

" **Lalu? Apa maksudmu merelakan tubuhmu untukku? Tck! Sialan** **!** **U** **ntuk apa aku memikirkannya. Cukup tahu betapa murahannya dia.** _ **Jaljayooo**_ **,** **" ujar Changmin dengan mulut merapat menahan tangis dan segera menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ruangan bernuansa putih tampak mengelilingi Kyuhyun saat dia membuka matanya. Dia ingin segera menggerakkan tubuhnya dan pulang kerumah. Tapi, jarum infus yang menusuk pembuluh darahnya membuatnya tak bisa bergerak, bahkan seluruh persendiannya terasa sakit. Hingga panda** **n** **gannya tertuju pada Siwon yang berdiri di** **sampingnya dan menatapnya dengan wajah bersalah. Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun telah sadarpun langsung keluar dari ruang rawat Kyuhyun untuk memanggil dokter. Rasanya kyuhyun ingin mati saat itu juga ketika mengingat persetubuhannya dengan Siwon kemarin siang. Siwon menghancurkannya dengan mudah kali ini.**

 **Aliran bening hangat yang turun di** **tiap sudut ujung matanya membuat hidung pucat itu memerah dan Kyuhyun kesulitan bernapas. Dia takut sekali hal buruk terjadi pada janin yang tumbuh didalam tubuhnya. Mulutnya bergumam berkali-kali melafalkan kata maaf. Hingga matanya menatap dokter dan Siwon yang memasuki ruangannya. Barulah Kyuhyun sadar jika kini dia berada di** **r** **umah** **s** **akit.**

" **Kau sudah sadar? Haaahhhh** **…** **"**

 **D** **okter itu menghela napas panjang dan membiarkan perawat yang menemaninya mengecek suhu tubuh dan aliran infus Kyuhyun.**

" **Apa kau tahu jika kau sedang hamil?"**

 **P** **ertanyaan yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lirih.**

" **Kandunganmu sudah menginjak usia dua bulan. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menjaganya dengan baik? Kau bahkan demam sekarang. Juga** **,** **infeksi pada paru-parumu membuat kondisimu semakin parah** **,** **" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bisa mendengar helaan napas panjang dari dokter itu.**

" **Kau juga** _ **hyung**_ **nya** **,** **bukan? Kuharap kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Kau tahu? Ketahanan tubuh seorang** _ **namja**_ **yang hamil itu berkali-kali lipat lebih lemah daripada** _ **yeoja**_ **yang sednag hamil** **,** **" gerutu dokter itu setelah memberikan obat pada Siwon yang hanya mampu tertunduk merasa bersalah. Hingga akhirnya dokter dan perawat itupun meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun.**

" _ **Wae**_ **,** _ **hyung**_ **? Kenapa kau sekejam ini padaku? Hiks..." Kyuhyun menatap memelas pada Siwon yang menatapnya den** **ga** **n wajah yang penuh dengan rasa bersalah.**

" **Kyu- a- aku tidak tahu jika kau hamil- a- aku- Aku h** **a** **nya kesal kenapa kau sela** **l** **u menolakku? Aku- a- aku benar-benar kesal** **,** **Kyu** **.** **K** **umohon maafkan aku hiks... Aku mencintaimu** **,** **Kyu** **.** **K** **umohon maafkan aku hiks..." Siwon bahkan kesulitan menyampaikan rasa menyesalnya.**

" **Hiks... aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika hal buruk terjadi pada anakku** **,** **hyung hiks... Aku benar-benar akan membencimu lebih dari ini** **,** **hiks..."**

 **Kyuhyun menangis semakin histeris.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sudah dua hari Kyuhyun tidak pulang kerumah dan sudah dua hari pula hubungan Changmin dan Victoria berakhir. Changmin bahkan terlihat sering berdiam diri di** **kelas daripada mendengarkan omongan teman-temannya dan Victoria yang bergosip mengenai hubungan Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Ada rasa ingin menghancurkan mulut** _ **ember**_ **Victoria, tapi setidaknya dia tak akan menyesal mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Victoria.**

 **Changmin pulang dari sekolah dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang duduk di** **ruang keluarga bersama kedua orang tuanya. Matanya mendelik tak nyaman saat melihat sebuah tas yang tergeletak di** **samping kursi Kyuhyun. Hingga pandangan keduanya bertemu dan membuat Changmin segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun dan melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya. Kyuhyun yang merasa telah selesai bicara pada orang tuanya pun segera mendatangi Changmin.**

 **CKLEK**

" **Min?"**

 **Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Changmin dan mendengar suara gemericik air yang keluar dari kamar mandi. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengelus perutnya sambil menggumamkan kata-kata yang membuatnya tersenyum sendiri. Dia duduk menunggu Changmin keluar dari kamar mandi. Sudah hampir satu jam tapi Changmin tak juga keluar dari kamar mandi. Awalnya Kyuhyun khawatir dan akan memaksa masuk kedalam kamar mandi hingga pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakkan Changmin yang memakai** _ **bathrobe**_ **. Kyuhyun tak segan** **lagi dan langsung memeluk Changmin dengan erat.**

" **Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan di** **kamar mandi? Kukira kau mati bunuh diri bodoh! Hiks..." Kyuhyun terisak dan itu cukup membuat Changmin jijik dan muak.**

 **SRAK**

 **Kyuhyun hampir saja terjatuh saat Changmin melepaskan pelukkannya, kalau saja tangan Changmin tak menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Tapi ada yang berbeda, genggaman tangan Cahngmin ditangannya mengerat dan membuat rasa sakit dan panas menjalar dipergelangan tangannya.**

" **M- Min?" Kyuhyun berusaha menggunakan tangan yang lain untuk menyentuh Changmin, namun...**

 **PLAK** **!**

" **M- Min-"**

 **PLAK** **!**

" **Hiks... Min** **,** _ **wae**_ **?"**

 **PLAK** **!**

 **PLAK** **!**

 **PLAK** **!**

 **BRUGH** **!**

" **Masih berani menyebut namaku dengan suaramu yang membuatku muak itu?" sinis Changmin setelah menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun ke** **dinding kamarnya. Matanya semakin menajam saat melihat air mata Kyuhyun mengalir.**

" **Berhenti menggunakan air matamu untuk mengelabuiku. Pelacur!" tekan Changmin dan melepaskan pegangannya dari Kyuhyun lalu mengelap tangannya di** _ **bathrobe**_ **yang dia pakai seolah Kyuhyun adalah kotoran yang tak seharusnya dia pegang. Kyuhyun tak mengerti, tapi dia mencoba mengungkapkan maksud kedatangannya.**

" **Min hiks... aku- aku minta maaf jika aku bersalah hiks... Tapi hiks... Min... a- aku sedang hamil hiks... A- apa kau-"**

" **Tch!" Changmin berbalik menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Amarah benar-benar telah sampai diubun-ubun.**

" **Apa bedanya kau dengan** _ **eomma**_ **mu eoh? Kalian memang penggoda. Pelacur di** **jalananpun akan kalah saing jika kalian berjualan diluar sana** **,** **"**

 **PLAK** **!**

" _ **GEUMANHAE**_ **!" pekik Kyuhyun tak terima jika** _ **eomma**_ **n** **ya** **dibawa-bawa dalam masalah yang bahkan Kyuhyun tak tahu penyebab kemarahan Changmin. Dia akan rela saja jika disebut pelacur oleh Changmin. Tapi jika Changmin menyebut** _ **eomma**_ **nya sebagai pelacur, Kyuhyun tak akan segan-segan menampar Changmin seperti barusan.**

" **Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku hamil Min. Lalu ini jawabanmu? Hiks..." Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.**

" **APA PEDULIKU?!" kecam Changmin yang membuat Kyuhyun sesak bukan main.**

" **Kau!" Changmin menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya. "Kau hanya perlu mengatakan hal itu pada Siwon dan menikah dengannya! KENAPA KAU HARUS MENGATAKANNYA PADA-"**

 **PLAK** **!**

 **Tamparan keras di** **pipi Changmin menghentikan pukulan telunjuknya di** **dahi Kyuhyun dan mata Changmin menatap remeh pada mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya marah.**

" **BRENGSEK!"**

 **BRUGH**

" **LEPAS! CHANGMIN!"**

 **TOK TOK TOK**

" **KYU?** _ **GWENCANA**_ **?" pekik Mrs. Shim yang mendengar teriakkan dari dalam kamar Changmin.**

 **Changmin menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun yang sudah menangis sese** **n** **gukkan dan terus berusaha melepaskan kungku** **ng** **an Changmin pada tubuhnya yang terlentang sempurna. Tapi dia bahkan tak bisa bergerak karena Changmin menekan kuat kedua bahunya dan duduk menekan diatas perutnya.**

" **Changmin hiks... sakit hiks..." lirih Kyuhyun sepelan mungkin agar** _ **eomma**_ **nya tak mendengar.**

" **KYU? CHANGMIN?"**

 **N** **amun mereka tak memberi jawaban apapun.**

" **Kumohon jangan membuatku khawatir** **…** **" mohon Mrs. Shim dan berlalu menjauh dari kamar Changmin.**

" **Min. Ada apa denganmu** **,** _ **eoh**_ **? Hiks... Apa yang salah? Hiks... Arrgghhttt** **!** **P** **erutku sakit** **,** **Min** **,** **eunngghhhh** **…** **" desis Kyuhyun yang meringis sakit pada perutnya.**

" **Apa perlu aku tunjukkan betapa murahannya dirimu? Apa harus kutunjukkan bagaimana kau menikmati persetubuhanmu dengan Siwon?"**

 **DEG**

" **M- Min- i- itu tidak seperti yang kau** **-** **eummpphhhh** **…** **"**

 **Changmin menutup mulut Kyuhyun dengan satu tangannya dan bergerak cepat melepaskan celana Kyuhyun. Lalu merobek kemeja yang Kyuhyun pakai dan menelanjangi Kyuhyun semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.**

" **Changmin aku tidak mau melakukannya** **,** _ **jebal**_ **,** **hiks... Aku seda** **n** **g hamil** **,** **Min** **,** _ **jeballl**_ **,** **hiks..."**

" **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrggggghhhhttttt** **!** **"**

 **Kyuhyun menahan rasa sakit bukan main saat Changmin mendudukkan dirinya di** **pangkuan Changmin dan menyandarkan Kyuhyun di** **kepala ranjang bersamaan dengan junior Changmin yang mer** **a** **ngsek berusaha memasuki rektum Kyuhyun yang tak siapa menerima junior Changmin. Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketakutan saat Changmin berkali-kali mengangkat pinggulnya dan berusaha memasukkan keseluruhan batang juniornya didalam rektum Kyuhyun.**

 **PLAK** **!**

" **Jangan diketatkan brengsek! Longgarkan atau kau mati!" ancam Cahngmin dan Kyuhyun masih menggelengkan kepalanya dan menangis sese** **n** **g** **g** **ukkan menahan sakit dengan tangan yang meremas lengan Changmin. Berharap Changmin mengerti rasa sakit yang Kyuhyun dapatkan. Sayangnya Changmin tak sedang dalam mood untuk mengerti keadaan Kyuhyun.**

" **Sialan!"**

 **KREK**

" **MIN!" keduanya langsung terdiam saat mendengar suara berderit robek yang berasal dari rektum Kyuhyun saat Changmin berhasil memasukkan keseluruhan juniornya di** **dalam rektum Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun membulat kaget dan napasnya terengah-engah menahan sakit bukan main pada rektumnya dan hatinya yang diabaikan oleh Changmin yang justru menatap benci padanya.**

" **Berhenti berpura-pura dihadapanku!" tekan Changmin.**

 **BRUGH**

 **Dalam satu sentakkan kuat, Kyuhyun sudah terjerembab diatas ranjang dan selanjutnya, dia hanya menutup mata melihat mata Changmin yang menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Bahkan dia tak peduli lagi jika kali ini harus mati bersama anaknya.**

" **Changmin** **,** **sakit** **,** **agh** **!** **"**

 **Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi pada Changmin agar namja itu mengerti bahwa dia sangat kesakitan. Changmin dengan brutal menggenjot rektumnya yang Kyuhyun tak yakin kondisi rektumnya sebaik apa.**

" **AKU BENCI MELIHATMU DENGANNYA** **,** **KYU! KAU TAHU AKU MELIHATNYA? AKU MELIHATNYA!" teriak Changmin dengan terus mempercepat genjotannya di** **rektum Kyuhyun.**

" **..." Kyuhyun ingin berbicara tapi napasnya sangat terbatas. Paru-parunya memaksanya untuk fokus mengambil napas meski sulit.**

" **AKU CEMBURU** **,** **KYU! AKU MENCINTAIMU!"**

 **DEG**

 **Saat itu juga Changmin melepaskan persatuan tubuh mereka dan duduk membelakangi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memaksa tubuhnya untuk terbangun dan berusaha menyentuh punggung Changmin yang bergetar.**

 **GRAB**

" **Min hiks... aku dan Siwon hiks... kami tidak ada hubungan apa- apa hiks... Kumohon dengarkan aku hiks..." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukkannya saat Changmin akan melepaskan pelukkannya.**

" **Hiks... saat itu dia hiks... hiks... aku diperkosa Min hiks... hiks... aku bahkan masuk rumah sakit selama dua hari karena anak kita tidak dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja hiks... Aku mengandung anak kita Min hiks... Aku juga mencintaimu hiks... Eugh hiks..." Kyuhyun mengatakan semampunya saat napasnya semakin tersendat-sendat.**

" **Kyu?" Changmin bahkan bisa merasakan pelukkan Kyuhyun yang melemah dan saat itu juga matanya membelalak kaget saat melihat paha Kyuhyun yang berlumuran darah segar.**

" **CHO KYUHYUN!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Brengsek! Sialan!"**

 **BUGH**

 **BUGH**

 **BUGH**

 **Kyuhyun hanya bisa mena** **n** **gis di** **atas ranjang rumah sakit saat melihat Changmin dipukui habis-habisan oleh** _ **eomma**_ **dan** _ **appa**_ **mereka. Kyuhyun ingin bergerak namun tubuhnya benar-benar tak bisa digerakkan. Paru-parunya** **bahkan masih kesulitan menerima oksigen yang perlahan masuk membantunya bernapas.**

" **AKU MENCINTAINYA!"**

 **BUGH**

 **BUGH**

 **BUGH**

" **Hiks... kalian bersaudara hiks..." Changmin bersimpuh dilantai saat pukulan yang berasal dari tas Mrs. Shim menghancurkan pelipisnya dengan telak. Wajahnya dipenuhi darah dan tubuhnya tak bisa diragukan lagi mendapat banyak memar dan luka akibat pukulan Mr. Shim yang tak cukup menggunakan tangannya untuk memukul justru menggunakan kursi besi yang tersedia didalam kamar rawat itu. Kyuhyun menangis tak berdaya saat melihat Changmin tersenyum menatapnya.**

" **KAU!" pekikkan Mr. Shim terhenti saat Changmin berjalan tertatih mendekati Kyuhyun dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun semampunya. Mereka sudah akan memukul Changmin kembali, namun Changmin yang berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu membuat mereka lebih peduli pada Kyuhyun yang menangis sese** **n** **g** **g** **ukkan.**

" **Mma** **,** **hiks..." Kyuhyun menangis sengsegukkan dan membuat orang tua yang ada di** **dekatnya menghela napas kesal bukan main.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyuhyun tak bisa tidur. Sudah tiga hari dia di** **dalam ruangan berbau obat-obatan ini dan Changmin tak juga datang menjenguknya. Orang tuanya bahkan tak menjenguknya. Hingga suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Changmin yang wajahnya terdapat bekas luka yang belum sepenuhnya mengering.**

" **He** **i,** **" sapa Changmin dan membuat Kyuhyun mennagis saat itu juga.**

 **Changmin mendekat dan meremas telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang dingin.**

" **Bulan ini** **,** **kita berdua lahir** **,** **hiks...** _ **Ottokhae**_ **? Apa kau masih ingin terus disini?" tanya Changmin yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin se** **se** **nggukkan. Luka direktum Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.**

" _ **Mianhae**_ **,** _ **eoh**_ **? Karena aku kau jadi semakin parah begini" bisik Changmin dan mencium dahi Kyuhyun.**

" **Aku ingin jalan-jalan** **,** **Min** **,** **hiks... Bawa aku keluar dari sini** **,** **hiks..." pinta Kyuhyun. Sayangnya Changmin menggeleng menolak permintaan Kyuhyun.**

" **Besok, setelah operasi pencangkokkan paru-parumu berhasil, kita akan jalan ke** _ **Seopjikoji**_ **.** _ **Otte**_ **?"**

 **Changmin menghapus air mata Kyuhyun dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun menangis semakin histeris. Entah kenapa, wajah Changmin membuatnya begitu merindukan persahabatan mereka yang penuh dengan tawa dan tangis dari Changmin saat curhat padanya. Juga tangisannya saat Changmin pacaran dengan Victoria di** **depannya. Rasanya hal seperti itu begitu sepele dan membuatnya ingin tertawa lepas jika dia bisa.**

" **Berhenti menangis sayang. Kau membuatku sakit** **,** **hiks..." Changmin tersenyum mentertawakan dirinya sendiri yang juga menangis.**

" **Minnie... kau akan selalu disisiku kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara seraknya.**

" **Eum!" angguk Changmin dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir. Saat itu Kyuhyun sadar, bahwa Changmin mungkin akan dia tinggalkan sendirian. Atau bahkan hal yang lebih buruk akan terjadi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Operasinya sangat kilat bukan? Kau sudah sehat sekarang? Siap jalan denganku?" ujar Changmin dengan mata mendelik mengejek Kyuhyun dan menepuk pantat namja yang dicintainya itu.**

" _ **Aigooo**_ **…** **"** **Kyuhyun** **menarik rambut Changmin hingga kepala Changmin oleng menabrak kepala** **nya** **.**

" _ **Appo**_ **…** **" lirih Kyuhyun dan membuat Changmin mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dan membawa** **Ky** **uhyun dalam pelukkannya.**

" **Jangan ceroboh dan membahayakan dirimu.** _ **Ok**_ _ **ay**_ **?" perintah** **Changmin** **yang membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk.**

" **Anak kita apa baik-baik saja?" tanya Changmin.**

" **Ahhhh** **,** **aku tidak sabar ingin segera ke** _ **Seopjikoji**_ **dan menghirup udara segar bersama kalian** **,** **"**

 **P** **ernyataan yang membuat Kyuhyun bahagia bukan main. Dia tidak pernah menyangka jika kisahnya bersama Changmin akan sebahagia ini.**

" **Kita tengah kabur dari** _ **eomma**_ **dan** _ **appa**_ **?"**

 **Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap Kyuhyun lembut. "Setelah ini kau akan tinggal bersama mereka** **,** **" ujar Changmin.**

" **Kau juga** **,** **" sambung Kyuhyun yang membuat Changmin menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum lalu membawa Kyuhyun pergi ke** _ **Seopjikoji**_ **. Berharap napasnya akan lebih nyaman disana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Min** **,** **aku lelah** **,** **hiks..."**

" _ **Mianhae**_ **... kita sudah sampai sekarang** **,** **" ujar Changmin yang membantu Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam mobil. Akhirnya** **,** **mereka sampai di** _ **Seop**_ _ **jikoji**_ **dan Changmin langsung membawa Kyuhyun pergi ke restoran terdekat untuk makan.**

.

.

.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang, berjalan santai sambil menikmati pemandangan yang tersuguh di depan mata. Padang rumput luas yang tampak hijau membuat dada Changmin yang sesak tak lagi menghimpit paru-parunya karena udara yang segar. Ya, jangan sampai dia tak mendapatkan udara segar jika sudah berada di tempat ini. Sudah hampir satu minggu dia menyusuri perjalanan panjang dengan mobilnya hanya agar bisa mencari ketenangan di _Seopjikoji_. Lalu berakhirlah dia dengan duduk di padang rumput yang tak jauh dari hotel tempatnya dan Kyuhyun menginap.

Mencari ketenangan?

Untuk apa?

Kini dia dan Kyuhyun berbaring nyaman di hamparan rumput hijau yang segar itu. Sudah semakin sore, namun dia merasa enggan untuk meninggalkan kenyamanan yang dirasakan sekarang. Perlahan matanya menutup dan membiarkan angin menerpa wajah dan tubuhnya yang semakin kedinginan. Ini bahkan masih awal Februari, bagaimana bisa dia berbaring senyaman itu disana. Sesesak itukah dadanya? Ya, tak ada yang bisa menyangkal rasa sakit yang dia terima saat melihat air mata yang turun tanpa henti disudut ujung matanya.

Matanya menoleh kesamping, menatap _namja_ putih pucat yang kini berbaring nyaman dengan menjadikan bahunya sebagai sandaran. Hidung memerah karena kedinginan itu bahkan mengenai rahang tegas Changmin. Hingga _namja_ putih pucat itu membuka matanya perlahan.

"Min... di- dingin hiks..." lirihnya dengan wajah yang hampir datar meski isak tangis terdengar di telinga Changmin. Changmin memeluk erat tubuh ringkih itu dan segera menggendong _namja_ putih pucat itu menuju hotel yang ada di Seopjikoji.

"Min, apa kau marah? Kau tetap tak ingin bicara padaku? Aku hanya bercanda di restoran tadi. Aku benar-benar tidak membencimu. Kau tahukan aku hanya bercanda?" ujar _namja_ putih pucat itu dengan senyum yang paling Changmin benci untuk dirindukan. Changmin tak menjawab apapun. Hanya saja, air mata _namja_ tampan itu tampaknya tak akan berhenti mengalir. _Namja_ putih pucat yang ada dalam gendongannya bahkan tersenyum pahit melihat air mata yang tampak tak akan berhenti mengalir dari wajah _namja_ yang dicintainya itu.

"Jika waktu bisa kuputar kembali... Aku ingin mengatakan aku mencintaimu berkali-kali hiks... Bisakah? Jawab aku, Min, hiks... Aku sekarat dan kau masih tak ingin bicara padaku? Hiks... Jawab aku hiks..." suaranya serak membuat Changmin bergegas membuka pintu mobil dan mendudukkan _namja_ putih pucat itu kedalam mobil.

BRAK

Bunyi pintu mobil tertutup membuat _namja_ putih pucat itu menatap lirih tubuh Changmin yang bergetar melalui kaca mobil. Sementara Changmin menekan dadanya kuat-kuat demi menahan rasa sakit yang sepertinya tak akan bisa berhenti dia rasakan sebelum dia mati.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" teriaknya dengan tangan dan kaki yang tak berhenti menghantam mobilnya sendiri. Sedangkan _namja_ yang ada dalam mobil hanya bisa menggedor-gedor kaca mobil yang sudah Changmin kunci otomatis dengan kunci mobil yang ada ditangannya.

"Minnie, hiks..." lirih _namja_ itu dengan tubuh yang semakin melemas. Matanya benar-benar mengantuk dan dia yakin bahwa Changmin memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam makanannya.

"Minhhh…" dan Kyuhyunpun terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Kau harus bahagia, Kyu. Kau harus bahagia," lirih Changmin yang merasakan sesak luar biasa didalam dadanya.

" _Aigoooo_ , sesak sekali, shit!" urat lehernya bahkan keluar saat dia berusaha menarik napas.

" _Saranghae_ , Cho Kyuhyun," ujarnya dengan senyuman paling bahagia yang dia miliki.

Setidaknya, dia sudah melakukan hal yang benar demi orang yang dia cintai.

.

.

.

 **~~~2 tahun kemudian~~~**

Kyuhyun duduk diam memeluk lututnya sendiri di depan makam Changmin. Banyak hal yang tidak dia ketahui dan membuat dia berakhir disini dengan menatap makam Changmin. Sedangkan Changwook, anaknya dan Changmin, sibuk memperhatikan _eomma_ nya. Changwook duduk diam di samping Kyuhyun,tidak ingin mengganggu eommanya.

" **Changmin mendonorkan paru-parunya untukmu dan dia berakhir dengan menggunakan paru-parumu** **,** **"**

" **Sudahlah. Biarkan dia menyusul** _ **eomma**_ **nya** **,** **"**

Kata-kata paling sadis yang pernah keluar dari mulut sseorang _appa_ itu tak akan pernah bisa membuat Kyuhyun bertahan di rumah keluarga Shim. Bahkan semenjak Changmin meninggal, dia sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen Changmin dan bekerja demi membayar hutang saat proses kelahiran Changwook. Ya, kenyataannya dia tak punya uang sebanyak itu untuk membiayai biaya rumah sakit yang mahal. Oleh karena itu juga dia memperbolehkan _eomma_ nya menjenguk Changwook dan menjaga Changwook saat Kyuhyun bekerja.

"Hey!" sapa Kyuhyun. "Kau bahagia disana? Tch!"

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya.

" _Namja_ bodoh sepertimu, mana boleh bahagia. Setelah meninggalkanku dengan kebodohanmu, hiks..." lirih kyuhyun yang langsung memeluk Changwook saat anak itu akan menangis karena melihat _eomma_ nya menangis.

"Changwook sangat mirip dengan kita kkkk. Nafsu siapa yang paling kuat? Aku atau kau, _eoh_? Kkkk, kita sama saja hiks... Miiiiiinnnnnn, hiks..."

Kyuhyun selalu begitu. Sudah dua tahun berlalu semenjak Changmin meninggal. Dia tak pernah bisa berhenti menangis jika sesuatu berkaitan dengan Changmin.

" _Gomawoyo_ , hiks... _Saranghae_ , hiks..." lirihnya dan memeluk Changwook yang tersenyum menatap seorang _namja_ yang duduk di samping mereka. Seorang _namja_ yang sangat mirip dengan _appa_ yang ada dalam poto besar di kamar _eomma_ nya. Seorang _namja_ yang akan memeluk mereka saat Kyuhyun menangis. Meskipun... hanya Kyuhyun yang tak melihatnya.

" _Saranghae_..." bisik _namja_ itu dan membuat Changwook mencium pipi tembem milik _eomma_ nya.

.

.

.

END

* * *

 **changkyuproject16 :** Salute! This is another entry for changkyu project 2016. Here's the list of Authors which already submitted their fanfiction to us:

 **SNCKS**

 **Little Dark Wolf 99**

 **Puput_257**

 **Jeje Macchiato**

 **Kim Eun Sob**

 **Minnie-max**

 **Mutiara1307**

 **winterTsubaki**

List ini bisa berubah tergantung dengan author yang sudah berpartisipasi dengan mengirimkan fanfiksinya ke kami.

Bagi author fanfiksi ChangKyu yang lagi senggang dan punya fanfiksi yang belum di publikasikan bisa ngebantu kita dengan mengirimkan satu fanfiksinya untuk diikutkan kedalam project. Semakin banyak yang ikut bakal semakin baik :)

Now that we gave you the list, it won't be that hard to guess who's the brain behind every fanfiction right? Let's play!


End file.
